


Three Empty Words

by maromess



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Song: Three Empty Words, honestly, i blame it on shawn mendes, idk why i even wrote this, no happy ending, there isn't a happy ending here, they are both sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maromess/pseuds/maromess
Summary: They just weren't into it anymore. They didn’t know how to love each other.Inspired by/Based on Three Empty Words - Shawn Mendes





	Three Empty Words

**Author's Note:**

> As I was writing the fourth one shot of my Malec one shots/drabbles work, this song came on, and my muse decided "screw you, Mar, we are writing this down first." So I had to write this before going back to that orz
> 
> It's super duper short, but yeah. I had to shut my muse up somehow. 
> 
> Anyways, I know you guys will want to hit me for this. Hell, I want to hit myself. This is my twitter [@maromess](https://twitter.com/maromess) if you guys wanna yell at me or kill me or anything.
> 
> Also, please excuse any mistakes, as English is not my first language! OTL
> 
> \- Mar

Alec just wasn’t into it anymore. He didn’t know how to love Magnus.

 

They used to be everything to each other, but not anymore. He didn’t know what went wrong, or how it all disappeared. He didn’t know how to fix it, or even care at all to try. It wasn’t a sudden thing though, it happened little by little. One small thing led to another, and by now, he no longer felt the same.

 

He remembered the old days, when they were younger and so in love. Everything seemed so perfect, he thought they were invincible. He thought they were forever.

 

But no. He felt empty, all the love that he had for the other man was just… _gone._

 

He no longer cared enough to try and fight for this, and from the looks of it, neither did Magnus.

 

His grip tightened on the steering wheel, he licked his lips nervously, and looked at the other man. “How was your day?” he didn’t really want to know, he just wanted to fill this awkward silence between them.

 

Magnus turned his head to look at him, “Good. It was fun.” his reply was automatic. “Yours?”

 

“Good.” He forced a smile.

 

Magnus pursed his lips and turned to look out the window. He was rubbing his thumb and index fingers together, Alec knew that as a nervous habit of his which he used to find endearing.

 

A few minutes passed by, as they were driving through the streets of New York, but neither of them tried to say anything. They ran out of things to say to each other, neither of them knowing what would make this situation any better. They stopped at a red light, and Alec could see Magnus reach out towards the radio, his rings reflecting light as he turned it on.

 

Once it was on, Alec could hear the familiar strum of _Thinking Out Loud_ by Ed Sheeran.

 

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I’m thinking out loud_

_Maybe we found love right where we are_

 

It used to be their song.

 

Alec remembered when they used to go on drives, just like this one, but they were filled with love, music and laughter. Magnus would sing at the top of his lungs, exaggerating his gestures while singing, kissing Alec every time they stopped at a red light. Alec would rest his hand on Magnus’ thigh, and Magnus would lace their fingers together, kissing Alec’s knuckles in between verses. It was their bless, the happiest moments of their days.

 

Not anymore.

 

The same song was playing right now, but neither of them sang, or even hummed. They were both lost in thought, knowing that as much as they try, they would not be able to fall in love again. They would not be able to fix what they have broken.

 

They didn’t even bother saying _I love you_ anymore. Those three empty words will only make it worse, make them hurt, because they no longer meant anything to either of them. It hurt Alec so badly, how he no longer associated love with Magnus. He had promised Magnus forever, but now that he thinks about it _forever_ came sooner than he anticipated.

 

The two of them were sinking, and they could no longer see the surface.

 

Alec pulled over in front of their apartment building. As soon as the car was in park, he turned over to look at Magnus. When the other looked into his eyes, Alec just stared at him.

 

He took in the face he loved, the eyes he once lost himself into, the mouth he used to peck every opportunity he would get. He tried desperately to feel something, _anything._

 

But as much as he tried, he couldn’t.

 

He scratched at his eyebrow, and looked down at his lap. “We have to stop this.” he said, feeling the familiar tightening of his throat, his tears threatening to fall. Even though he didn’t love Magnus anymore, he was grieving the loss of their love. Where there was once this overwhelming fire burning in his soul, now it just felt like cold old ash.

 

“I know.” he heard Magnus’ small voice whisper back at him, prompting him to look up. He saw the tears filling the others eyes, Magnus reached up to wipe them away with the back of his hand. Not bearing the sight, Alec looked down.

 

He felt the cold touch of Magnus’ hand cupping his neck, his thumb rubbing Alec’s jaw. Magnus leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Alec’s lips. “For what it’s worth, I did love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I blame it all on Shawn Mendes. I take no responsibility whatsoever. 
> 
> \- Mar


End file.
